


A Fic Where Ryuji

by jokersforkliftlicense



Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokersforkliftlicense/pseuds/jokersforkliftlicense
Summary: In which Ryuji
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34





	A Fic Where Ryuji

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goumaden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goumaden/gifts).



> don't you just hate it when ryuji

"Ryuji, no!" he cried over the din of the destruction of New York City. "Not the Chrysler Building!" But he was too late.


End file.
